Rue's Lullaby
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: We all know what Katniss' perspective is so now let's hear Rue's perspective as she dies.  First Fanfic ONE-SHOT PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TH HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT

Rues Lullaby

He spotted me. I tried to run away as fast as possible as I called out to Katniss, but it was no use; he was to quick and I had a spear in my stomach in no time. Then Katniss finally came. She shot the boy before he could even pull the spear out of my stomach and ran to me. She kept on asking if there were anymore people I just said no every time. A feeling of dread passes over me as I realize what was going to happen next. Katniss begins to realize it too as she sits next to me, the sorrow in her eyes.

"Sing to me" I say, she looks surprised at my request, "please Katniss." I say again and she begins to sing.

Deep in the Meadow

Under the Willow

A Bed of Grass

A Soft Green Pillow Lay Down Your Head and Close Your Eyes

When They Open The Sun Will Rise

She reminds me of my mother. When times were tough in district 11 she would lull me to sleep with my sisters next to me. Her melodic voice touching every wall of our small room. She would make us feel all warm inside as if we were always safe. Always protected in her warm arms. Away from all of these reached games, yet here we are.

Here It's Safe

Here It's Warm

Here the Daisies Guard You From Every Harm

I feel my breath become harder and weaker and my eyes feel like just closing for eternity, but I don't dare close them. I focus on Katniss' voice and focus all of my energy on that.

Here Your Dreams Are Sweet

And Tomorrow Brings Them True

Here is the Place Were I Love You

I think about my sisters and how we would spend time in the fields. How we would joke around as if life wasn't cruel.

I feel Katniss try to hold in her tears as she starts to quiver next to me. She is trying to stay strong I guess, but it doesn't matter I can hear the tears wanting to come out.

My eyes want to close my entire body just feeling aches and pains, just wanting to give up, give in and to just leave let all of the pain go away. Yet I don't want to leave until I hear her finish her song and as if she read my mind she began to sing faster.

Deep in the Meadow

Hidden Far Away

A Bed of Grass

A Moon Beam Ray

I now feel my heart slowing as I try to be strong for her not suppressing a tear as her voice chimes in my ear like my mothers in district 11. Then I remember how I would never see my mother again , how I would never be in her arms again. How I would never be safe in my fathers warm embrace. How I would never stay up late at night again, telling stories to my sisters as we pretend to be asleep. How we would be as quiet as possible trying not to get caught. How I will never be safe at home again. Never.

She notices how hard it is getting for me to breath and yet again picks up the pace so I can hear the end of the song.

Here It's Safe

Here It's Warm

Here the Daises Guard You From Every Harm

Here Your Dreams Are Sweet

And Tomorrow Brings Them True

Here is the Place Where I Love You

She sings these lines as tears begin to stream down her face. My breathing is almost impossible to cope with and one last memory comes into my mind. The work day is over and I hum my little work tune. All they mockingjays repeat it in a symphony of song My family comes out and we begin to dance in the field humming along. I hear Katniss crock out the last phrase of the song.

Here is the Place Where I Love You

The last thing I think about is how much I hate the Capitol and how much I want Katniss to win. Let her survive is my last wish as I take in my final breath and close my eyes forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, **

** No I am not continuing Rue's Lullaby... sorry about all those I have given false hope too although I might continue if you want me too. What I am really doing is that there is new Hunger Games News! I thought that since this story is really old and it was my first I should try and keep it alive, so along with the one chapter about Rue's Lullaby I will add Hunger Games movie information!  
**

**THE SOUNDTRACK IS OUT...although we do not know if it is final this is the soundtrack (these are all on youtube with lyrics, just remove the spaces):**

** 1. Safe & Sound (feat. The Civil Wars) – Taylor Swift**

**www. you tube . co m/watch? v=5K4 PGpXsO AI&featu re=r elated**

**Music Video:**

**w utu be.c om/ watc h?v=RzhAS_GnJIc&fe atur e=plcp&context=C3ea 0620U DOEgsT oPDsk KNIKBFdqFf UG220l BZ7YOo**

**2. Eyes Open – Taylor Swift**

**Not Out**

**3. Abraham's Daughter – Arcade Fire**

**Not Out**

**4. Come Away (feat. Rozzi Crane) – Maroon 5**

**Not Out**

**5. The Ruler and The Killer – Kid Cudi**

**Not Out**

**6. Run Daddy Run (feat. Pistol Annies) – Miranda Lambert**

**Not Out**

**7. Kingdom Come – Neko Case**

**Not Out**

**8. One Engine – The Decemberists**

**htt p:/ /ww /wa tch? v=o -3y OL7 uPeM& feat ure=related**

**9. Take The Heartland – Glen Hansard**

**Not Out**

**10. Lover Is Childlike – The Low Anthem**

**Not Out**

**11. Dark Days – Punch Brothers**

**Not Out**

**12. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder – The Secret Sisters**

**http:/ www .y outube. com/ wat ch?v= 3rs D4ors MF w&fea ture =related**

**13. The Daughter's Lament – The Carolina Chocolate Drops**

**Not Out**

**14. Nothing to Remember – Neko Case  
**

**Not Out**

**15. Just a Game – Birdy**

**Not Out**

**16. Rules – Jayme Dee**

**Not Out**

_In other news..._

**1)The Album is now on itunes**

**2) My computer does not work well with itunes so they might also leak more information through that on the soundtrack!**

_Please check out this website if you want to learn more about the games... ht tp:/ hunge rga m g/ (remove spaces!)_**  
**


End file.
